Turned
by Lakeshine
Summary: Spidey is captured by Doctor Octopus and tortured while Sheild and his teamates scamble to find him. Will they find him in time? Will Spiderman ever be the same?
1. Prologue

**Hi all Spiderman fans! Names Lakeshine I usually do Young Justice fanfics but I decided to try one of these out do to the lack of fics so I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer****~ Is it famous? Yes? Then do you really think its mine? No, No it isn't...**

**Turned**

**Spiderman's POV**

_"This is bad, this is very very bad"_ I think to myself. Though I seriously didn't think the word _bad_covered my situation.

_"_I've waited a long time for this Spiderman" my captor, aka Doc Ock says walking towards me.

"Yeah well can we make that time longer?" I ask struggling against my restraints uselessly.

"No we can't" Ock smiles and he presses a button on the control panel with one of his robotic arms. I prepare for something to happen but nothing does.

"Hey Ock what happened to your budget?" I ask with a sigh "I guess they don't make super villain evil lairs like they used to"

"On the contrary Spider it's just charging up" he says pointing upwards. I glance up and see some laser like thing glowing at the tip.

"Ohhh thats not good..." I mutter before the beam shots down and hits me. I can't hold in my scream of pain, as my body feels like it's on fire. I can vaguely hear Doctor Octopus laughing in the background. After what seems like hours the pain finally stops. My head slumps forward and I just hang limply, no longer fighting my restraints.

"How did that feel Spiderman?" the villain asks way to close to my face for comfort.

"Well it wasn't the nicest feeling but it was better then you're breath" I mock lifting up my head. Not a smart move. Ock glares at me and presses another button. This time electricty courses through me and once again I scream.

"OCK WHY?!" I scream in pain. He turns up the voltage and laughs.

"Thats for me to know Spider," He presses the first button adding the laser. "and you to find out" Blackness fills my vision and I pass out.

_"Guys please hurry..."_

**There's the first chapter! I know its short next chapter should be longer:) Anyway please please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Found

**Hey guys I'm back :) Thanks to all who favorited and followed and of course those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Oh and for any who are interested I have a bunch of Young Justice fanfictions (that I will contiune to work on Potter4me) :D**

**Disclaimer~ None of the following characters are mine so leave me alone about it ~**

**Found**

**Nova's POV**

"Did you find him yet?" I ask walking over to the rest of my Team and Fury.

"No Spiderman is still missing, did his aunt know anything?" Fury asks his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Webhead had been missing for 24 hours and his tracker had been offline. Last thing we had known was he was in trouble before his communicator went offline and when we arrived at the scene he was gone.

"No his aunt has no clue and is getting really worried" I respond. Sure Peter was annoying and all but he was still my friend and it was unlike him to just disappear.

"Director Fury what do you think happened to Pete?" Ava asks stepping towards Fury.

"I don't know Tiger but whatever, whoever he was fighting likely had something to do with it" Nick says turning around to face us. "Head out to his last known location and see if you guys can find anything" he orders. We all nod and run to one of the jets and take off heading to the last known location of Pete.

***Breakline***

We arrive at our destination, an old construction site. Ava brings the jet close to the ground and we all jump out since there was no room to land the aircraft.

"Whoa..." Danny says from my left. I turn to see what he's looking at.

"Whoa is right buddy" I exclaim. One of the bulldozers had long scratches down the side, cutting into the paint. Another machine had deep dents in it, as if it had been pounded on by a mechanical fist.

"Uh guys I found something and it doesn't look good" Powerman says crouched beside a toppled front loader. I fly over, Danny and Ava following, and land beside Luke.

"What did you find Powerman?" I ask looking at the ground in front of him. He holds up his hand and opens his fist.

"It's Spidey's communicator" Luke says holding up the crushed watch for us to see. I clench my fists in anger. No one hurt my friends.

"We need to find whoever took Webhead now!" I yell impulsively, my hands beginning to glow with power.

"Nova you must calm we can not find Spiderman if we don't know who took him" Danny says grabbing my arm. I rip it free from his grasp and take a deep breath trying to calm myself. My hands lose their blue glow and Danny gives me a small smile.

"Thanks Iron Fist" I say turning back to Powerman who had thrown the crushed remains of Shield Tech back on the ground.

"Boys! Fury called he knows where Spidey is" Ava says running back over to us. I hadn't even noticed her disappear. "The jet already received the coordinates lets go save Webhead" she says dashing off. We all follow more then ready to get Peter back.

***Breakline***

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask looking at the small building skeptically.

"Yes Bucket head this is where his emergency signal is coming from" Ava snaps back at me. I hold up my hands in a peace gesture and lead the way into the building, looking around.

"I don't see anything!" I growl looking around. The rest of the team didn't look any less frustrated.

"Uhhh did Fury really just send us on a wild goose chase?" Powerman exclaims angrily punching the wall.

"Wait my friend I do not believe so, look" Danny says pointing at... the wall.

"Hate to break it to you Iron Fist but that is a wall" I say sarcastically giving him a glare. We did not have time for this.

"Or... is it?" Ava asks walking towards the wall. She goes to press her hand against it and yelps as her hand goes _through _the wall. She retracts her hand and looks at Iron Fist. "How did you know?

"One can only see the unseen by..." Danny starts.

"Not now Iron Fist we have more important things to do then listen to your fortune cookie talk" I snap running forward and through the wall. The others follow me as I run down the stairs that were previously concealed thanks to the fake wall. We arrive in a lab and I quickly glance around hurriedly.

"WEBHEAD!" I yell spotting my friend. He was bond to the wall and not moving. His costume was ripped in multiple places showing his bloodied skin from underneath. I fly over and wave my hand in front of his face. "Spiderman you okay?" no response. "Powerman get over here!" I yell and he quickly complies, the other two scouting around for the kidnapper. He quickly tears off the restraints and catches Pete as he falls forward limply.

"Nova is he... alive?" White Tiger calls worriedly as she and Iron Fist run back towards us not finding anyone. I look back to my hurt friend and see his chest was still moving up and down.

"He's alive but hurt bad we need to get him to the Helicarrier!" I yell back. She nods and together we run, Luke carrying Spidey. _Hang in there buddy..._

**Regular POV**

"Good they took the bait" Doc Ock says walking out from his hiding place. "It's too bad they came before I could unmask the Spider but... well I can get him next time we see each other. It's only a matter of time..." the villian says moving over to his computer. "Much sooner then his team expects..."

**Ohhhhh what did Ock do to Spidey? Ok well I obviously know but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out ;) Meanwhile please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Escape

**Hey guys sorry for the insanely long wait I've had trouble with this story and YJ was messing with my feels... Special thanks to the Guest who 'invaded' my YJ stories to remind me of this! **

**Disclaimer ****~ Characters = Not mine**

**Escape **

**White Tiger's POV **

I sit outside the Infirmary impatiently with Sam, Danny, and Luke. We had brought Peter to the Helicarrier over 3 hours ago and still had no news of his condition, not even a little update. It was frustrating to say the least. I stand running out of patience, I was going to see my friend with our without their approval, of course right then Fury decides to walk out of the room, nearly hitting me with the door.

"Director Fury! How is he?!" I ask the boys jumping up and standing at my side. The Shield director rubs his temples.

"He still hasn't woken up yet and the scans have yet to come back with anything abnormal, you may see him if you would like" the man says. I rush forward, as do my other teammates, and we arrive in the med room spotting Peter, mask down, on one of the beds. He had tons of machines hooked up to him, bandages wrapped around all of the visible injures, and Doctor Connors stood near him holding a clipboard.

"How is he Doc?" Sam asks stopping next to me beside the bed.

"I don't know Sam, he has been unresponsive to everything we have tried so far and has yet to show any sign of waking up" the Doctor informs us, his eyes betraying his worry. Just then Peter moves a bit. I lean over and look at his face, trying to see if he was waking up when his eyes suddenly snap open, and he grabs me by the shoulders and flings me over the bed. Luckily I manage to twist so my feet hit the wall and I flip over the bed landing in front of it as Peter lurches up. His blue eyes had red around the edges and without warning he attacks us, knocking over Doctor Connors who hits his head on the bedpost and passes out.

"Pete dude what the hell?" Luke exclaims catching Peter's arm. Peter turns on him and back flips kicking Luke in the face, hard. Luke flies backwards and hits a wall and Peter wastes no time using his web-shooters to keep him there, leaving the strongest member of the team stuck to the wall in a sticky mess.

"I do not believe he is in control of his actions my friends" Danny says jumping back as Peter attacks the space where he was moments before. "we need to take him down but we can't hurt him!" With that Danny presses the alarm, which lets out an earsplitting shriek alerting all of Shield that we were in trouble.

"No duh Danny" Sam says flying above the blonde. Peter grabs Danny's arm quickly and flings him up into Sam, sending them both crashing into the wall.

"Great" I mutter leaping into action. I let my claws out and attack my friend, holding him off until reinforcements arrive. He dodges most of my attacks but I get a lucky hit, sending him flying into the bed, his eyes sliding shut as the furniture cracks from the impact. I rush over momentarily forgetting that he wasn't him. "Peter are you okay?" I ask Kneeling beside him, seeing a small amount of blood on his neck. I reach my hand forward to asses the damage but his eyes snap open and he grabs my hand, flipping me up onto the bed as the door opens and shield agents rush in. He pulls on his mask and leaps on the wall crawling out the door as the agents look around for the threat not realizing it was him.

"What happened?" Fury asks pushing through the ranks to take in the view of the destroyed medical room. "Where is Spiderman?' he asks as Danny and Sam come to, groaning.

"Something's wrong with Spidey, he attacked us" I reply walking over to Luke and cutting him free of the webs. " He went that way" I say pointing through the door.

"Pursue him, we can't let him leave the Helicarrier" Fury orders and we rush out of the room trying to locate out friend as the other Shield agents took care of the still unconscious Doc Connors. We race though the hallways, trying to find the elusive bug.

"Where is he?!" Sam asks exasperated when suddenly there is a loud bang from ahead. A shield agent comes flying back towards us and Luke catches the man with ease. He puts him down and we race forward to the front of the ship where Peter was fighting off the remaining men before removing a flash drive from one of the large computers. We all rush forward but our controlled friend turns the other way and runs right through the glass at the front of the ship, free falling down to the city below.

**Yeah I'm leaving it there... hopefully the next update is a bit quicker... hehe *rubs neck awkwardly* anyway um please **

**REVIEW?**

**~Lakeshine**

**(P.S if anyone has seen any artwork anywhere that they think would make a good cover for this story please tell me)**


	4. Return

**Hey guys I know its been awhile but... Happy Memorial Day present? Yeah sorry bout the lateness! Oh and I'm practicing my 'Regular' POV so I hope you guys like it. Anyway shouts outs to Phanfan925, Stories101, Potter4me, Red Shade43, icequenn3125, annea101, Silentman, Mystery Girl, little miss BANANNA HEAD, Lexi123321, and darkfairy14! Also thanks to ALL of my guests and to the guest who 'invaded' the YJ fandom I was really thanking you, that motivated me so please if I go on a long break (again... sorry) please feel free it helps.**

**Return **

**Regular POV**

Citizens from below look up in shock as a red and blue shape feel from the sky. I figure neared a building causing everyone to gasp thinking he would collide but the figure twisted and narrowly missed the building before a white thread shot out from his wrist caching the building and swinging him to safety. The crowd could now recognize the figure as he swung from building to building as only one person they knew would do such, Spiderman. But this Spiderman seemed different, he wasn't doing his usual flips and twists, instead taking the most direct route possible, going straight through billboards and knocking down a sign towards the crowd below. The people scream running from under the signs , one little girl trips and stares up at the sign descending towards her in horror and braces for the inevitable impact, holding her arms above her and letting loose a shrill scream. The sign is about to crush her but a blue blur arrives suddenly at the scene, and zips under the sign, pushing up on it and straining to keep it from the ground. The descent is slowed and then stopped, mmer seconds from hitting the little girl who breaks from her daze and runs to the waiting arms of her mother. The blue blur now recognizable as a short, male teenager sometimes seen with Spiderman along with some other costumed teens. A golden helmet hid his true identity, a big red star in the center of the helmet, right above his eyes, displayed as a white color. The rest of his suit was black in color with golden accents, boots, and gloves. The young hero places the sign on the ground and jumps back into the sky, enveloped again in a strange blue energy. Three more shapes descend from the sky, much slower than Spiderman's freefall and the other hero's frantic dive, their bodies attached to parachutes. A girl with long dark brown hair, strung up in a high ponytail is the first to reach the ground having cut herself free the parachute a few yards above the street, landing on her feet with catlike grace. She was dressed in a skin tight white suit with gray claw strips on her shoulders and waist and her eyes appeared as a bright yellow. Next was the biggest of the group, a strong looking African American teen with close cut black hair. His eyes and identity were hidden only by a pair sunglasses and he was dressed in a yellow and black suit, the upper half predominantly yellow and lower half entirely black excluding his yellow boots. Metal braces wrapped around his upper arms and his ankles. Finally a blond teenager reaches the ground, calmly detaching himself from the harness of the parachute. He was dressed in a suit of green spandex and had a yellow belt around his waist and a yellow sash around his head with white lenses over his eyes, and his blonde hair escaping out the back To finish his suit a stylized black dragon adorned his chest. The civilians watch the teens as the gather, looking around the street.

"Which way Nova?" calls the only female in the group, looking at the hovering boy.

"I don't know Tiger, I was a bit busy saving people!" the boy, Nova responds. The girl, Tiger, glares up at him, her claws noticeable as she raises her hand.

"Calm down, why don't we just ask the civilians?" the boy with the dragon asks, glancing to the assembled people who were still watching with awe at the gathered heroes. The little girl that Nova saved detaches herself from her mother and walks over nervously to the heroes, who don't notice her until she speaks up.

"Hello?" she squeaks nervously. The attention turns to her and she backs away nervously. "Um w-were you looking for Spider-man? she stutters. The heroes exchange quick looks and the one in green steps forward and kneels before her.

"Yes my name is Iron Fist and Spiderman is our friend, we need to find him because something happened so he's not himself" the blonde says soothingly. "Can you please tell us which way he went?" the little girl nods and points to the nearest billboard with a human shape hole in it.

"He went that way" the little girl says. Iron Fist nods.

"Thank you" he says standing and the little girl runs back over to her mother.

"Well lets go then!" says the last hero, the only one who had not spoken, glancing around at his teammates, before taking off in the shown by the young girl. The rest the heroes are only seconds behind them, all looking determined.

"Wait up Powerman!" Nova calls from above, flying through the hole in the advertisement the Spider had left. "We need t work together to take down Webhead!"

***Breakline***

Back at the 'Doctor's' base the man dubbed, Doc Ock waited impatiently for his new 'experiment' to arrive. He had worked hard to hijack the Spider's senses and control the arachnid themed hero so he could steal back the information that Shield had stolen from him along with all of Shield's secrets Not only that but using the Spider also allowed him to enact his revenge on the foul boy and discover his true identity. The Doctor whirls around as a sound comes from the entrance of his hideout and a wide, malevolent grin spreads across his face as he sees his prey had returned to him. The mind controlled hero approaches the once brilliant scientist and pulls out a flash drive containing all of the Shield database, giving it to the mechanical tentacle extended to it.

"Good" the man once known as Otto or Octavius comments, extending the tentacle with the flash drive to his computer and placing it down. "But now I believe it's time to finally find out whos behind the Spider" the mad scientist declares, moving forward another metallic srm to remove the mask when suddenly the wall is blown inward and through the dust and rubble stands the young Shield heroes, faces showing their fury and determination to get their friend back.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed and whether you did or not please tell my your thoughts in a **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
